I Will Always Love You
by forgetslyrics
Summary: Kurt knows how hard it can be to survive high school, but it's easier now with Blaine, after transferring from Dalton to be with Kurt. Everything is going well, but what happens when the football players start targetting Blaine?


**This is the first fic I've written, and I'm not too skilled at writing, but I hope this goes well! Enjoy I guess :)**

* * *

"Blaaaine" Kurt moaned unhappily.

"Kuuurt." Blaine copied, mimicking his tone playfully.

"You need to help me with this."

Blaine was lying on Kurt's bed his stomach flat on the soft fabric. He had his math work laid out in front of him, only a couple of questions completed. Blaine dropped his pen and lifted his hand up to rest his chin on and stared dreamily at Kurt.

"Oh don't give me that look. Help meee." Kurt pleaded adorably, a little annoyed.

"Kurt, you're the smart one! You're one grade higher than me! You should be helping me. Plus you know I suck at English."

"Come on, you don't suck at anything Blaine, you're amazing at everything. Remember that song you wrote me?"

Blaine lifted his eyebrow, "That song wasn't even a song. It was one verse. What does that have to do with anything?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, It was one verse…but It was amazing and sweet, and it proves you can rhyme."

"Who said I couldn't rhyme?" Blaine asked, playing surprised, then breaking into a small giggle. Kurt punched him lightly in the arm, now laughing at his boyfriend. "Just read these out so I can write them down."

Kurt handed Blaine his novel and pointed at the passages he had to read. Blaine went to take the book but reached for Kurt's hand, tracing his knuckles lightly with his fingers, then taking the book, sighing with defeat. He could never refuse Kurt.

He gave a small moan and sat up and started reading. "The course of true love never did run smooth…"

Kurt continued to write down the quotes and passages, high lighting some words here and there. He watched Blaine's lips move with each word, he loved to hear Blaine talk, poetry or song, especially Shakespeare, or just his voice made Kurt sigh with content.

Blaine finished the last sentence of the chapter and looked up at Kurt.

"Are you done? Cause I still have math homework to do." Blaine said as he put down Kurt's novel and pulled his math's book back out in front of him. "…maybe you can do my algebra in return for me reading to you." Blaine offered, a smirk creeping its way on his face.

"Nope."

"Aww, come on Kurt."

"Nope." Kurt insisted.

"I'll love you forever if you do!" Blaine teased.

"Blaine, are you saying that I have to do your maths homework, for you to love me?" Kurt asked, his face full of disbelief.

"I was kidding Kurt, you know I love you." Blaine chuckled, but then realised Kurt had taken it way to seriously, he looked up at Kurt's face and he wasn't laughing.

Kurt had been bullied so much in his past and even now. No one ever treated him right, he got shoved into lockers, tossed into dumpsters, pushed and abused, slushies that would come flying at him all the time. Blaine knew the pain Kurt had felt. He feels it too, when he is with Kurt, see's that Kurt isn't feeling well, the bruises, the scars. It hurts Blaine to see Kurt like that.

Since Blaine had transferred to McKinley, he had been shoved into a couple of lockers and pushed in the hallways, but nothing more than that. He had been with Kurt most the times Kurt had been shoved or pushed, or when people called abuse at him, and all Blaine could do was hug Kurt and tell him how special he was.

Blaine started slowly, making sure that Kurt could hear him and that what he was saying would be remembered.

"Kurt, I will always love you. Okay?"

There was a long silence, Kurt did nothing, but fiddled with his pen. Blaine lifted his hand and cupped Kurt's face in his hands, looking straight into Kurt's pained eyes.

"Always." Blaine repeated, before moving forward to press his lips onto Kurt's, his thumb stroking Kurt's soft cheek.

Kurt closed his eyes, he could smell Blaine's scent, a musky smell, the good kind and the lingering taste of coffee left his lips. Kurt never wanted this to end, he always felt safe around Blaine, no one had loved him like Blaine did and Kurt had never loved anyone like he did Blaine.

Kurt pressed firm and sure back on Blaine's lips, but it wasn't forced, it was slow and passionate, full of love and respect that they had for each other. They would never be apart, Kurt knew this, they loved each other and that's what mattered. Kurt pulled away slowly, the taste of Blaine lingered on his lips as he looks longingly into Blaine's eyes and repeated what he said, taking his boyfriends hand, "Always."

Blaine smiled and took a deep breath, before yawning and stretching his arms out, letting go of Kurt's hands. His stomach growled loudly pulling a giggle out of Kurt. "I think it's time for dinner, Blaine."

"Yup, I think my stomach agrees with you there."

They both laughed, deciding to forget what just happened, before gathering up their books, Kurt placing them neatly on his desk and Blaine shoving them into his bag lazily.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kurt asked, eyes staring at the clock.

"I don't mind, anywhere you want to eat, we'll eat there."

Kurt smiled, why was his boyfriend so freaking sweet? He loved it though. "I know this little restaurant just outside the GAP, we could go there?"

Blaine's stomach growled a little louder answering Kurt's question for him. "Sound's perfect!" Blaine answered with a laugh as they headed out the door.

xxx

When they arrived at the mall, it was around 7pm and the restaurant was bustling with customers. They asked in to see if there was a spare table, but they didn't have any vacancies, so they were added to the waiting list, there were only 4 people in front of them so they decided to shop around at the GAP for a while.

Kurt could not be more excited, having Blaine read to him, dinner with his boyfriend and shopping at the GAP. This was, in Kurt's book, a pretty perfect evening. He skipped around isles observing different shirts, ties, shoes, accessories, trying on scarves and jeans for Blaine.

"Oh my gosh Blaine! Look at this bowtie, there are little hearts on it!" Kurt squealed excitedly.

Blaine just laughed at Kurt's excitement.

"Put it on Blaine! Please?" Kurt asked, giving his best pair puppy eyes, even though he knew Blaine would try it on anyway.

"Okay, just for you." Blaine took off his own bowtie and adjusted the new bowtie gracefully. "How's that?"

Kurt adjusted the bowtie himself, so it fit perfectly and was even on both sides to Kurt's liking and stepped back to observe Blaine.

"Ahhhh! It's perfect." Kurt sighed and looked at the price tag, Blaine walked towards the nearest mirror and looked at himself. It did look nice, it suited him well.

"$30, that's alright I guess." Kurt said, wishing that it would be on sale.

"I'm too poor Kurt," Blaine smiled sadly. "I don't think I can afford that, let alone din-"

"I'll buy it for you!" Kurt interrupted, jumping around happily, which was way to adorable for Blaine, causing him to break out into a massive smile.

"No Kurt, I can't make you do that!"

"You're not making me Blaine, I'm offering. Maybe your could ask your dad for some money?" Kurt asked, proud of the idea.

"Uh…I don't think asking my dad is a good idea…" Blaine trailed off uncomfortably. Kurt realised he had said the wrong thing, Blaine never wanted to talk about his family, Kurt didn't know why, but he was determined to find out one day.

"Right, oh, um…well I'm going to buy it for you, as a gift." Kurt said, smiling.

"No Kurt, save your money."

"But Blaine, I really want too, it looks gorgeous on yo-"

"Really Kurt, I don't need another bowtie to add to the millions I have at home." Blaine rubbed his hand on Kurt's shoulder gently. Kurt was so generous, Blaine thought he didn't deserve him sometimes. He took off the bowtie and putting his old one back on.

"Okay…" Kurt said in defeat, his bottom lip sticking out in a little pout as he watched Blaine put the bowtie down back on the table, Blaine ignored Kurt's pout and kissed him on the cheek then took his hand pulling him towards the exit.

They started chatting about glee club and ideas for songs they could sing together, Kurt giddy with excitement as they walked towards the restaurant, Kurt caught sight of a familiar red letterman jacket.

He quickly stopped and Blaine stopped with him, and glanced up at Kurt to see that the smile that was on his smiling face from their conversation was gone and he looked distant. Kurt glanced around Blaine's head to try and see who it was. Karovsky and Azimio were hanging around outside the restaurant.

"Blaine…over there." Kurt said as calm as he could, his nose pointing in their direction. He didn't want this perfect date to be ruined by those Neanderthals. Blaine turned and saw them, a clump of red jackets moving in formation, Karovsky looked over and caught Blaine's eye, his eyebrow pricked up as he nudged Azimio and pointed towards them as they started to march towards them.

"They're coming this way." Was all Blaine said, before Kurt was pulling him out the entrance of the mall. They scurried out to the parking lot, trying to locate the car, the darkness outside didn't help.

"Hey!" Karovsky shouted, running over Azimio beside him.

Kurt ran faster towards the car pulling out his keys, having to let go of Blaine's hand. He fumbled around until he key unlocked the doors.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped as Karovsky pushed him making him stumble back, before he managed to get to the car door.

"Hey faggots," Karovsky spat, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Karovsky said, a cruel smile stretching across his face.

Azimio had Kurt it a tight hold, not letting him go. He tried to shout, but nothing came.

"We were just going to ea-"

"Don't talk back to me homo!"

Blaine hated people calling him Homo or Faggot, he hated those names. "Well you asked me a question! What am I meant to do? Or was it rhetorical!" Blaine shouted back furiously, forgetting who he was talking to, he was too angry to think.

"Rhetorical? What the fuck does that even mean?" Karovsky shouted, Blaine winced at the tone of his voice "You think you're smarter than me?"

Blaine realised who he was talking, snapping out of his anger and instantly regretted saying anything at all.

"N-no, I don't, I jus-" But before Blaine had the chance to say anything more, Karovsky punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground, clutching at his ribs. He could hear Kurt crying as the damp grass made contact with his hands and face, it felt nice, it smelt fresh and cold, almost soothing.

All the buildings were sideways, the lights blurred, as he lay on the ground, pain shooting through his right side, before someone kicked him even harder. He flinched at the pain and let out a shout of pain as he curled up trying to protect his head, then Karovsky grabbed his right shoulder and lifted him up roughly.

All Blaine could feel was the pain that was now shooting through his whole body.

Suddenly Finn's voice came out of nowhere in the distance, "Kurt?" he yelled out, his tone content, until he could make out the faint shape of their bodies and his voice became panicked. "Blaine?"

Azimio looked a Karovsky, Kurt struggling in his grasp, "We better get out of here, man.' Azimio said, cautiously, Karovsky nodded and turned to look at Blaine, decided he wasn't finished yet.

"I'll see you at school fag." Was all Karovsky said, before Blaine felt the harsh pain and heard a distinct crack and his fist collided with Blaine's jaw.

Kurt was shoved to the floor as the boys quickly walked away. He could hear Finn shouting some words as he ran over with the sound of Rachel's voice behind him.

Blaine had fallen to the floor, like a limp flower lying on his stomach, his arms face down beside his head as he tried to pick himself up. Kurt quickly crawled over, the grass stains on his new jeans, but he didn't care. He struggled with himself, tears slicing down his pale cheeks as he saw his boyfriend so vulnerable and hurt. Kurt tried to turn Blaine over and heard him groan at the pain as he tried to open his eyes flinching at Kurt's touch.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt whispered, as he saw in the dim light, the blood that was seeping it's way down the side of Blaine's mouth and the forming purplish bruises on his cheek.

Blaine clutched at his jaw but Kurt moved his hand away so he could examine it. He didn't want to look this weak in front of Kurt, he was always so strong, but now he was broken in a matter of minutes.

"Well that ruined this date." Blaine tried to say, but his voice seemed tired and out of breath, still with a little laugh though, but instantly regretting it with the pain rising on his left cheek, squeezing his eyes shut tight, tears searching for an exit.

Kurt didn't know what to say at this, his boyfriend so hurt, but still trying to laugh about it, that was Blaine, he was a fighter. Kurt scooted over in front of Blaine and took him into a deep, tight hug.

Blaine rested his head, hanging over Kurt's shoulder, broken sobs leaving his mouth. Despite the pain in his stomach, he squeezed as tight as he could around Kurt's shaking body.

The taste of blood was strong in his mouth, it was a familiar taste, It reminded him of his father, whenever he was drunk, he would hit Blaine, shout at him, but no one was there. Just him, has father and his mother, no one could see what really happens.

Blaine just hated being so powerless, especially in front of Kurt. He was always telling Kurt to have courage, but where was his? He should of fought back, threw some punches, but he didn't expect this to happen. Blaine snapped out of his haze when Kurt's beautiful voice started again with small sniffles in between each word.

"I'm s-sorry, this is a-all my f-fault B-blaine." Kurt began sat back on his ankles and let Blaine roll slowly on his side, his head resting on Kurt's lap, "We shouldn't of come here." Blaine wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but he could open his mouth or find his voice.

Kurt started mumbling sorry over and over, trying to sooth Blaine's whimpers. Sleep started to envelope Blaine's mind, his eyes slowly closing, unable to stay open, taking him away from reality, until he could feel himself drifting away before he heard the faint sound of Finn's voice.

* * *

tbc

**Let me know what you think?**


End file.
